X
by Froyo Jojo
Summary: Alska was adopted by the Pevensies. She ventured with them to Narnia once, and then when they were called a second time by Prince Caspian... Sometimes you aren't meant for the world you live in. Sometimes there are exceptions to the rules and you can stay with the one you love. This is the first night Alska calls Caspian by his name. Caspian and Alska tumble into an evening of love


"X." Straddling his lap, I ran my hand back through his luxurious hair and kissed his forehead. His arms around my waist tightened a little and I smiled and placed a peck to his cheek. He caressed the line of my spine lazily with his fingertips and kissed me on the lips.

"Why don't you ever call me by my name?" I would have said he was pouting, if I didn't know better.

I chuckled lightheartedly and hugged him. As I held him, I said softly next to his ear, "Because for the first badass move in your life, that was pretty funny. I laughed so hard when I read it." When I came across him he was scrawling his little message into the cart, tongue sticking out and all. I stepped over and when I read it, I burst out laughing. It was the endearing thing I'd ever seen.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Who's to say that's the first badass move?"

I leaned the rest of the way back and played with the bottom of his shirt. "I'm good at reading people. Unless there's something you can prove?"

He grunted in hesitant acceptance. A moment later, his pointer finger was poised in front of my face accusingly. "But you better start calling me by my name." To drive his point home in the sudden silence that came with his statement, he raised both his eyebrows sharply and inclined his head.

My guffaw started with a garish snort, and I lost myself into a fit of spiraling doom in laughter. He, for one, did not think it funny. For another thing, I was clinging to him with spasms of laughter at his expense.

"I'm serious," I heard him say. I felt a little bad so my laughing died out a bit. He took my cheeks in his hands and pulled my face in. He kissed me forcefully and devoured my lips. I yelped with wide eyes. I softened to him and draped my arms about his shoulders. My eyes fell closed. We kissed and kissed more, until we had to tear apart and catch our breath. He was panting loudly. I looked down at his swollen lips. His hands had twisted into the cloth of my clothes and he unwound them. As he slid my body up his thighs so we were but a breath apart he said to me, "I'm serious." He was looking me dead in the eye. "Say it."

I touched his cheek and kissed his forehead again. "Caspian." I felt my cheeks become warm. I watched as the emotions played across his face. They molded from triumph to glee to happiness and love to a deeper, more powerful emotion I couldn't name.

He held my cheek in his warm palm. I leaned into it. His eyes fluttered and glittered. "Say my name again." His voice cracked and for a moment, I thought he was going to cry.

"Caspian…" I whispered.

He hissed and squeezed my thigh. "Say it again." His fiery eyes burned with an intimacy I could only blush at.

When no sound left my mouth he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my collarbone teasingly. His mouth fluttered over my neck and shoulder playfully.

I smiled and he pushed me down onto the bed. He laid over me and nipped up the line of my neck lightly, doting it with soft kisses after and drawing the ministrations to a close with a languid swipe of his tongue along my jaw.

I made a face at his impish grin and wiped the saliva away. He pulled my hand away and kissed down my jugular to my breastbone smoothly. I sighed happily and went up onto my elbows. I drew him in and kissed him. His hand fastened to my waist and tugged my body flush to his.

"Caspian…" My face was hot and his eyes glowed with an intense sensuality. I leaned in and kissed him again.

The prince let me fall onto my back for the opportunity to run his hands down my body. My eyes drifted close. His fingers lightly traced the groove of my collarbone and dipped into the hollow at the base of my throat, dragged down my chest, flowed down the slight curve of my waist and tucked under the small of my back. He bowed his head next to mine. His hair tickled my face and his lips brushed my cheek.

"Part your legs."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "What?" I breathed. My heart beat faster. Were we going to do that?

He pulled me closer to him and wound his hand into the short cropped locks of my hair. "Part your legs."

His eyes met mine. We looked at each other for a minute. I tried to assess him for answers to a question I wasn't entirely sure of, but I trusted him nevertheless. "Okay."

He kissed my lips passionately but tenderly. I slanted my mouth and returned the kiss as I moved my legs to either side of his. He continued to kiss me when his hand in my hair fell to my stomach.

I hummed lowly with every inch his fingers crawled up my ribs. He shifted his soft lips to the rest of my face in a light shower of velvety kisses over my skin. I inhaled when his fingers slid over my breast and the air came out in a soft moan at the new feeling of his hand over my breast. His attentions transferred to his hand as he began to press down and squeeze it gently. I had never thought that it would be this pleasurable to have someone touch my chest.

My lips parted and my head tilted to the side. I rested my temple on his head as he kissed my shoulder. His thumb grazed over my nipple and I gasped in his ear. He moved the sleeve of my shirt and sucked on my skin on my shoulder. Each time he moved his hand, I felt another soothing undulation of pleasure. My fingers twisted in his hair and I held onto him for balance. His fingers teased my nipples and messaged my breasts until I was writhing under him.

I kissed him with a newfound passion and heat. His tongue slipped into my mouth and rolled on mine. At first I thought the sensation strange. After moments, I was delving into his mouth and panting softly. "Caspian."

Our bodies melded against each other and I felt a firm bump brushing between my legs. As soon as I realized what it was, I blushed profusely; it was a vulgar thought, and yet still I was excited by it. I wound my hands into his hair, unintentionally rubbing against his manhood. His hips involuntarily ground into mine.

I peered up at him through hazy eyes and saw the lust and hunger in his face. I kissed him keenly and reveled in the sensation of him

His hand under my back slid to my hip while the other hovered down between my legs. My heart beat faster and faster. His hand slipped into my trousers and cupped my womanhood. It was a strange, hot, writhing sensation that flashed inside my belly when he rubbed against me. I bit my lip and held his shoulders steadily.

His finger stroked the opening and teased me. It slipped into me and I moaned, twisting under him.

"Oh, wow…" I huffed as he started to move it in and out of me. "Oh, wow." My chest heaved and my back arched off the bed.

"Does it feel good?" he said naughtily. He knew the answer, we both knew it.

I still answered him. "Yes."

He kissed my neck and sucked roughly. "You like it?"

He was so awful. "I love you."

Caspian was surprised. Since when did I say things like that? He swallowed hard. "You… do?"

I wanted to say something like, "What? Do you doubt me? You think I'm the type of girl to sleep with someone I don't care about?" So I did. He saw through my dodge and knew what I was feeling. It made my skin hot.

"So you're sleeping with me." he said smugly. He drove two fingers into me harder and quicker. I bit my lip. He leaned down just an inch from my face. "You love me. You care about me, and you know it." He kissed me, relentless in his movements.

I squirmed and rolled my hips. It felt amazing. Tension built and multiplied inside of me. My legs quaked and my fingers entwined through the sheets. He kissed me once, gently.

My body disappeared. The ship we were on was gone, the crashing water was gone. All I saw was Caspian's eyes, all I heard was our breathing. My world became a warm, tingling, overwhelming electric ecstasy. My mind was blank but my heart was alive with surging waves of euphoric completion.

My drumming heart thrummed in my ears and sent my body throbbing. In small increments I regained my senses. Though my muscles failed me, my legs and fingers twitched with overpowering stimulation. My chest rose and fell heavily with quick breaths. My pulse spot trembled with a raging heart.

Above me was Caspian. His wonderful brown eyes looked down at me with pride and love. His body covered mine and he held me close. It was hard to speak. "That was…" I caught my breath. "...incredible."

He smiled confidently and kissed my cheek.

Soon I was fully conscious and capable. "Dude, how are you not a nymphomaniac?" He laughed in response. "Wait… you're a virgin, aren't you, Caspian." I grinned devilishly and sang, "Not for _long_."

This came from an idea me and my friend had after watching Prince Caspian and Dawn Treader: what if there was another Pevensie? And of coruse, because we both agree that Caspian is pretty hot... well, we came up with Alska Pevensie getting down n' dirty with the prince. It was a little something I whipped up after she fell asleep. I'm wondering if maybe I should write the _whole_ story? Would you like me to expand this to her adventure in the first, second, and third movies? I wouldn't mind. Let me know!

For those of you who got the notification email that I wrote another story, I'm sorry to say this isn't one for my ME2/ME3 story. Sorry, but never fear! It's nearly done! :D (I'll explain more in the chapter you'll get by Monday!) Love you guys so much! I owe you for this horrible wait!


End file.
